


Two Friends survive Maveth

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Series: FitzSimmons and The Guardians of The Galaxy [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Kree Monolith, Maveth - Freeform, Smut, season 3 based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: FitzSimmons are pulled through by the Monolith and end up on Maveth, then a few old friends find them.





	Two Friends survive Maveth

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic is about one of our favorite ships surviving in an unpredictable Galaxy.

Fitz came back to pick up his jacket only to find Jemma being sucked into the Monolith. He reacted quickly grabbing her hand only to be sucked in himself. The landed on some desolate planet. 

“Fitz, are you okay?” Jemma asked

“I’m okay, what abou---” Fitz stopped mid-sentence when he saw the sky, he pointed to what he was seeing. 

Jemma turned around and saw the different planets and the stars, “Oh my god” she said

“I don’t think we’re on Earth anymore.” Said Fitz

“I think your hypothesis is correct” Jemma replied, “let’s get moving, maybe we can find a ride home somewhere on this planet.” Jemma helped Fitz up, they then began a long trek across the planet. 

6 days later…

Jemma and Fitz were exhausted, they stumbled upon the ruins of an old city.

“HELLO” Fitz yelled, “ANYBODY”

“I don’t think anyone’s here Fitz.” Jemma said

“How can that be, how can a place be so lifeless?” Fitz asked

“I don’t know but something destroyed the civilization that once lived on this planet.” Jemma replied

“let’s get inside I hear a storm coming.” Fitz suggested

“good idea” Jemma replied and they went in one of the buildings. They found what resembled an apartment.

“Well it’s better that nothing” Fitz said

“let’s get some rest, Fitz” Jemma said

“yeah, my legs are killing me” Fitz replied

They found a bed, it seemed to be in good condition. The two of them lay down, they were instantly relieved of the stress of their long hike. 

Jemma was shivering, Fitz put his arm around her waist, so they could keep each other warm. Jemma sighed in relief knowing that Fitz was with her. “We’ll find a way home, but if we don’t I’m glad you’re here with me.” Fitz said

Jemma turned in his arms and said, “Me to.” Jemma replied, their faces were so close to each other they couldn’t help it anymore. Their lips crashed together in a passionate and rough kiss. They broke apart to take a breath and Fitz asked, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“We might never get another chance Fitz” Jemma replied and Fitz smiled and kissed her again, but this time it was slow. Within minutes their clothes were scattered across the floor. Fitz carefully entered her and they moved together as one. When they climaxed they, both felt ecstasy run through their bodies. They lay beside each other looking lovingly into each other’s eyes. After one more kiss they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Hours later they woke up fully rested, and got dressed. They then heard something from outside. They ran to the window, and they saw a ship landing. They smiled at each other, and ran outside. The ships ramp lowered and the crew stepped out. The crew consisted of, a human, a green woman, a green man with some interesting red tattoos, and an andromorphic raccoon. 

The people saw them and the man said “Hello, I am Peter Quill, this is my crew, the woman with the sword is Gamora, the man with the knives is Drax, the Raccoon is Rocket.

“I’m not a Raccoon, whatever that is” said Rocket

“and the one the little tree like thing is Groot.”

“I am Groot” said Groot

Jemma and Fitz were in awe of the sight before them. “um, I am Leo Fitz, this is Jemma Simmons”

“hi” said Jemma

“any chance you could give us a ride home?” asked Fitz

“Sure, where to?” asked Quill

“Earth” said Jemma

“Earth huh” said Quill “do you mind telling us how you got here?”

They went back to the ship and Gamora fixed some food, while Drax got them a couple of blankets.

They told their story of how they came to be on this planet. “A Kree artifact transported you here?” asked Gamora

“Yes, and we ended up on whatever planet this is.” Jemma said

“This planet is called Maveth, or it was until it’s civilization fell thousands of years ago.” Said Drax

“What destroyed this place?” Jemma asked

“To this day no one knows, anyone who tried to find out had vanished” Gamora said

“Okay, before we go to Earth we need to resupply the ship, we’re going to head to Knowhere first” said Quill as went up the steps leading to the cockpit.

“What’s Knowhere?” asked Fitz

“You’ll see when we get there” Rocket gruffly said as he picked up Groot and followed Peter to the cockpit. Gamora followed soon after she had taken care of the dishes, Drax followed as well leaving FitzSimmons alone. 

The ship then lifted off the ground and flew into space. Fitz and Jemma went up to the cockpit to see what the cosmos looked like outside of the milky way. 

“Whoa” said Fitz and Jemma at the same time as they looked out the windows of the cockpit.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” asked Peter and the two just nodded because they were speechless at the sight before them, nebulas of distinct colors appeared before them, and the moons orbiting Maveth moving in orbit. 

Fitz and Jemma sat down together in the front with Quill. Peter couldn’t help but chuckle a little bit because the looks on their faces reminded him of himself when he was taken by Yondu and his Ravagers. Quill turned on his Awesome Mix vol.2 mixtape and continued flying. Jemma sat back relieved to finally be off that awful planet. She rested her head-on Fitz’s shoulder. Fitz put his arm around her and said, “Jemma it looks like we’re in for quite the adventure.”  
“The gang back home won’t believe this.” Jemma replied as drifted off to sleep.

To be Continued…

**Author's Note:**

> more to come, stay tuned. Also leave a comment on what you thought, did I write these two right, I want to hear your opinions.


End file.
